Outdoor sports have become increasingly popular. With their popularity, enthusiasts have sought ways to further challenge themselves and the sport. For example, bicycles, once used solely for transportation, are now a main attraction at competitive sporting events and are very popular for performing tricks.
Bicycle riders have created ramps and other structures to perform jumps and tricks. As the ability of riders has increased, bicycle enthusiasts have been devising ways to improve the performance of their cycles, allowing them to perform additional and more complex tricks. For example, handle bars are now capable of being spun in a circle, allowing a user to ride a wheelie and spin his handlebars in a circle.
Another innovation was the foot peg. The foot peg screws onto the wheel axle and up against the bicycle forks. With advent of the foot peg, bicycle enthusiasts are now able to perform a myriad of tricks, enabling the rider to perform tricks while standing on the foot peg, or allowing a second passenger to ride on the foot pegs. The foot peg has also allowed the rider to skid across surfaces while supporting the weight of the bicycle on the foot peg. Although functional for such tricks, the foot peg creates substantial friction while skidding across a surface, thereby slowing down the bike. None of the foot pegs heretofore designed allows a user to roll across a surface without substantial abrasion.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a foot peg that allows a user to place the foot peg on a surface and roll smoothly across the surface, while also allowing the user to stand upon the foot peg.